The invention is in the field of toy sewing machines and particularly relates to inexpensive electric sewing machines which are particularly efficient and reliable to operate and inexpensive to make.
Inexpensive sewing machines have been in use for some time. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,306 granted to the inventor herein. Other prior art of possible interest is cited or otherwise referred to in said patent or its prosecution history. A sewing machine of the type disclosed in said patent has been on sale for several years, as for example by Ronco, Inc. of Chicago, Ill. Said U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,306 is hereby incorporated by reference in this application.
This invention is directed to an electric sewing machine which is not only inexpensive and reliable but also particularly suited for use by children. In order to make it inexpensive to make and assemble, the invented machine comprises a particularly synergistic combination of components which are primarily made of molded plastic material and are assembled without tools or with a minimal use of tools. In order to make it particularly convenient to use, the invented machine may be provided with a number of features such as a storage compartment and a thread compartment, a movable integral light, a finger bar electric switch or a foot electric switch and others. In order to make it particularly suited for use by children, the invented machine is made with a view to minimize possible injury: for example, the clearance between the presser foot and the throat plate is deliberately made very small to keep children's fingers out of it and there are no loose parts of the machine which can easily come off.